


Long Time No See

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: (Takes place after Volume 3 Episode 3) After the meeting, Qrow stays behind to talk to Ozpin. It's been awhile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Ozqrow way too much and had to write something cute and fluffy for them.

 

Ironwood sighed, snagging his scroll off Ozpin’s desk stepping back to the middle of the room. He placed the scroll in his coat, turning back to them. “So then, what would you suggest we do?” 

Ozpin answered sternly, without falter.“I suggest we find our guardian.”

Ironwood doesn’t falter either with his retaliation. “And who do you  _ suggest _ that would be?”

Ozpin folded his hands behind his back. The common display of his still, authority. “I will personally look into that. For now, James, I ask that you not let there be any more….power shows.”

Qrow chuckled, reaching for his flask, “Make sure you relay that to the Ice Queen,  _ General _ .” He tipped the flask, taking a drink.

“That goes for you as well, Qrow.” Qrow sputtered on his drink, looking over at Ozpin. “Though you have returned, and as you’ve told us, our enemy is within our walls. So, it is still in the best case that you continue to lay low and avoid any attention.”

“Assuming he hasn’t already made it perfectly clear that he is here.” Glynda added. 

Qrow rolled his eyes, putting the flask back into his back pocket. “Can’t help that people want a piece of me wherever I go.” Ironwood and Glynda shot daggers from where they stood.

“ **_Qrow-_ ** ” Ozpin started.

Qrow held up a hand toward him. “I got it, I got it. Lay low. Should be easy, that  _ Crow Bar _ in Vale isn’t too bad.” 

Ironwood shook his head, sighing. “I hope you find the right person for our “guardian”.”  Ironwood strode to the elevator, Glynda silently following.

Qrow watched them leave as Ozpin settled back into his chair, his hand on his forehead in obvious frustration. As the elevator doors shut, Qrow turned his attention back to Ozpin who swiveled his chair around towards the window. He always faced the window whenever something was on his mind. Peering into the clouds and out at the city, going over the facts and thoughts over and over again til he finally arrived at an answer of some sort. Once something  _ was _ on his mind, there was no getting it off. He could stay there for hours upon hours sitting on just one thought. He was a patient man. One of the most patient Qrow had ever known. 

Qrow sauntered over to stand beside him, his hands on his hips, looking out at the sky as well. He ran a hand through his hair. “So,got anyone off-hand you can think of to be our guardian?”

Ozpin remained silent, his lips just kissing the knuckle on his hands folded together in front of him. Qrow tensely rubbed the back of his neck. “Soo….long time no see.” He looked toward Ozpin trying to give a nonchalant smile. Ozpin glanced up, smirking at the awkward smile. 

“Yes, it certainly has.” 

Qrow sighed, rubbing the back of his neck again. “Look, I….i’m sorry about going dark. I didn’t plan for things to go that way.” Qrow turned away, slowly pacing as Ozpin shifted toward him. He took another breath. “Things got,” he paused, looking up, searching for the right word to use, “a lot hairier than what I expected. Kind of didn’t have a choice if I wanted to make it back here in one piece. Didn’t help that I couldn’t get a damn response from our great General Ironwood as well.” Qrow stopped pacing to face Ozpin. 

“The General has his fair share of problems to deal with as well.” Ozpin cooly states.

“Right, like reporting you to the council.” Qrow sneers.

“An unsatisfying move, I will admit. But it was one out of concern for the people of Vale.”

“He put our entire mission in jeopardy!” Ozpin raised his eyes, squarely looking at Qrow. “We’re all just as concerned as he is! My nieces are right here in this school, Oz! Right here, with a cold-blooded killer sent by  **_her_ ** !” Qrow turned away again, collecting his thoughts. “You taught me that every move you make in battle is crucial. One unthought of opening can lead to everything falling apart. What James did….” Qrow shook his head, “what he did was selfish.”

“How so?” Ozpin asks resting his arms on the armrests. 

Qrow shifted to look back out the window, Ozpin noting the clear frustration and anger on his face. “Because he still doesn’t see the big picture. You brought him in and showed him everything, but he still doesn’t see past those big ships of his. He’s making decisions thinking of himself as some great war hero; the one to save everyone and be our savior!”

Ozpin breathes out, watching as Qrow leaned against the window with his arm. “I know you don’t much care for the General or him being in our circle now, but we will continue taking this step by step, and playing the best moves we can.” Qrow looked back down, unresponsive. Ozpin needed something to reel him back.

“Qrow, i’m just as unhappy with General Ironwood’s decision as you are, but we must move forward with this accordingly. You know that you are the one in this circle with my full trust. You are the only one who truly knows the gravity of our situation and what we are up against.” Ozpin smiled as Qrow turned his head back toward him as he spoke. Rising from his chair, Ozpin reached for his mug, pouring hot cocoa into it. “And the way you show up as soon as Ms. Schnee and the rest of the Atlas army arrive makes me wonder if following Autumn’s assailants wasn’t the only reason for your abrupt appearance. Not to mention your….passionate vocal against the General during out meeting.”

Qrow pushes off the window, sauntering over to the desk. “What can I say, I always arrive with great timing.”

___________________

 

They sat across from each other now, each with a cup of hot cocoa. Qrow casually pouring the contents of his flask into his own. Qrow takes a sip, leaning back in his chair.  “How’ve ya been? Besides the whole, you know, protecting the world thing.” 

“I must say the new class has shown to be quite interesting. Your nieces are two that definitely contribute to that.”

Qrow laughs. “I told you that having them both here would bring a little chaos. Yang’s a firecracker, and Ruby’s just like her mother.” Qrow takes another sip, laughing again. “It’s probably just like having Tai and Summer back here.”

“It certainly is, though i do believe they’ve beaten your team’s record of causing trouble.” Ozpin smiles, gesturing toward Qrow. 

Qrow laughs. “I know, Yang sent me a picture of one of her friends, some scrawny, blonde kid that wore a dress to the school dance.” Qrow scratched his head, still chuckling. “Talk about a blast from the past.”

“I believe you’re talking about Mr. Arc.”

“Right! I saw his team fight in the tournament,” Qrow scoffs, “Boy what a mess that was.”

“It is their first tournament. Mr. Arc has come quite a way since becoming leader of his team.”

“You see potential in him.” Qrow points out. 

“As I did with you.” Ozpin smiles at Qrow as he pours himself more hot cocoa. Qrow puckered his lips to the side. Ozpin smiled, he always found it to be cute when Qrow did it. Through his gruff, rash exterior, he was still the compelling, rebel he took under his wing so many years ago. 

“That is. Your sixth cup. Since we started talking.” Ozpin stops, blinking innocently at him. Qrow raises an eyebrow at him. 

“Hot cocoa doesn’t really have any caffeine in it. You know how much I enjoy it. It’s calming. And-”

“The little marshmallows,” Qrow finished for him, “I’m surprised nothing’s happened to you with all the chocolate you drink and the marshmallows you have with it, that is a lot of sugar.” 

“And i’m surprised nothing’s happened to you with all that alcohol you drink.” Ozpin retaliates, gingerly setting the teapot down. Now it was Qrow’s turn to blink innocently as his eyes flick to the flask in his hand. This was the game they always played with each other. 

Qrow set the flask down. “Seriously though, you look like shit,” Qrow points at Ozpin’s head, “Your hair is much more messier than usual, and those glasses can’t hide the bags. An old lady during discount sales could shop with those things.” Qrow’s face softened. “Have you gotten any sleep recently? That might be a rhetorical question with all the sugary drinks you keep pouring yourself.”

Ozpin removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes. “Things have been hectic recently. But, I feel you should be asked that question more. You’ve almost fallen asleep three times since we began talking.”

Qrow sighed. “Well when you’re out in the field, especially the one I just got back from, sometimes there isn’t any room for sleep.”

“How long?”

“......”

“Qrow.”

Qrow’s eyes flicked around as he began counting on his finger.“Uh...four, maybe five days. I think…” Qrow peered back up, shrugging. “What?!”

Ozpin was giving him the same look he gave him earlier when the meeting first started, but this time it had more worry in it. “Qrow, you do more for me than anyone. Going five days without sleep is a bit extreme, even with how important this mission is.”

“It’s not that big of a deal. It’s a part of the job. Part of my job is doing whatever you ask and I was asked to keep an eye and get intel on our enemy.”

“Then I will ask you to go get some sleep, right now.” 

“And what, you stay up here without sleep?” He smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. He was absolutely right and he knew it. “I’d say, we both get out of here and get some sleep. We’ve been here for awhile. It’s pretty late.” 

Ozpin sighed, smiling into his mug. “I’d say that sounds like a good idea.” 

They rose from their seats, mugs in hand. Ozpin’s cane clicked against the floor as they entered the elevator. The doors closed leaving them in a serene silence as the car began its descent. Both stood against the back wall, but not a word was said anymore. Now it was a silent communication. They didn’t need to say anything to each other. Each could just feel what the other was thinking. In that silence, Qrow slowly leaned over, easing his head on Ozpin’s shoulder. A gesture saying,  _ “I’m glad i’m back.”  _

Ozpin leaned his head into Qrow’s, saying,  _ “I am too.” _


End file.
